


独角兽

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 卡肉，不道德，打死我算了





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
古时有一片大陆，大陆浮于无尽之海上。  
大陆本是女神创的乐园，大陆上是广袤的森林，森林中生活着各种各样的生物，生物们遵循自然的法则，生老病死，捕食与被捕食。后来女神思念自己已经陨落的父亲，在哭泣时不慎将眼泪滴在了大陆上，眼泪变成了独角兽。又在这之后几千年，百无聊赖的女神取大陆上的泥土，捏成人形，给他们的口鼻吹气，也就成了人类。  
最初，女神让人类们住在大陆的最西边。人类勤劳又懒惰，善良又邪恶，知足又贪婪，和蔼又好战。人类从大陆的最西边发源。随着时间的流逝，他们生活的场所从村落变成了城市，而人的地位也开始显出不同——有统治者，有统治者的臣子，也有被统治的人民。  
人类在最开始的时间内是弱小的，而森林对于他们来说是未知而凶险。后来，人类开始开拓森林。人类生活的地域越来越大，森林的面积持续缩减，直至人类与森林各占大陆的一半——人类生活在西边，森林保留了东边。  
正当人类准备继续向东扩张时，女神才察觉到了自己创的大地上发生的事情。女神看到人类有占领整片大陆的趋势，决定停止人类入侵的步伐。她向着人类居住的地方吹了口气，人类就开始了内战。  
内战持续了几千年。在这段时间里，人类杀伐不断，尸横遍野。人们的内心都充满了嫉妒和仇恨，国家一次次分裂，王朝和国王迅速更迭，每个家族的族徽上都沾满了血迹。女神起初在旁边看着，并在每一次有人类将要完成统一时阻止他的步伐，让人类重新陷入黑暗和动乱，但她很快就对自己创造的大陆失去了兴趣，将视线投向了自己英俊的兄弟，当然，他也是一名神祗。  
就在女神将视线投向别处的时候，人类内部的格局又发生了变化：几千年来的内战走到了尾声：人类被分为了两个较大的国家，其中一个国家的领袖是皇帝，另一个国家的领袖是执政官。  
皇帝是独裁者，他对待人民极为严苛，可是他的国家法律完善，军事强大。执政官是由人民选出来的，每十年更换一次执政官。最初两国对峙的格局形成时，帝国和共和国战争不休，然而随着时间的流逝，这两个国家都愈发衰朽和腐败，他们的统治即将走向尽头。  
就在帝国和共和国处于漫长的对峙中时，帝国年迈而衰朽的皇帝听说了一个传闻：世界的终极秘密不在人类中，而在森林的那边，森林的尽头就是世界的尽头。在世界的尽头处，有一个入口，只有被神眷顾的生命才能走过这个入口，获得永生，另外，森林中还有一只独角兽。独角兽是女神的眼泪所化，谁能拥有独角兽，谁就能掌握整片森林。  
皇帝对传说产生了莫大的兴趣，他立刻派出帝国最精锐的部队——一支上千人的军队向东进发，走入大森林，寻找传说中的永生的尽头，以及那只从创世就有的独角兽。  
人类的皇帝派出的探险队伍从大森林的西入口进发，准备不计代价，找到大森林的秘密。然而这几千人的部队并不顺利，途中死了大半人，但将军为了获得皇帝的表彰，毫不在意部下的死活，一意孤行，让部下们十分不满。部队在走到森林中部时起了内讧，将军和他的副将们之间爆发了激烈的争执。这场内讧最终以副将杀死将军为结束。副将杀死将军后，探险队解散，士兵们却没有返回帝国，而是留在了大森林中，以捕猎为生。  
就这样，十几年过去了，帝国那边彻底失了探险队伍的音讯，而老国王也在等待中郁郁而终。

2.  
独角兽是纯白色的，它优雅美丽，慵懒闲适。作为女神的眼泪，独角兽对于森林里的生物来说有一种特殊的魔力。生物们尊敬、喜爱独角兽，独角兽也总是以温和相待。但是独角兽总是独来独往的，它白天会在落叶堆中休息，晚上才醒来，在森林里漫步，在月光下喝清澈的泉水。  
独角兽是睿智的，它在这片土地上生活了几千年，知道这片土地的所有秘密；独角兽也是敏感的，它拥有看到未来的能力：独角兽看到了森林被人类践踏，动物们被疯狂屠杀，森林起了大火，火光染红了整片夜空。甚至它自己，都被人类困在牢笼里，受尽折磨。除了杀戮和恐怖，独角兽也预见到了别的什么东西，像是一团从血红中生出的白色的光，但是它看不真切。  
关于这一切，独角兽从诞生伊始就知道了，然而它不能改变这片大陆上所有生物的宿命。

3.  
独角兽可以预见不远的未来将要发生的事情，但它却不能躲避眼前的危险。  
几千年来，独角兽都受到森林中的动物们的尊重，但人类与动物们恰恰相反——帝国的探险队成员们留在了森林里，成了猎人，而这些猎人们都记得森林中有独角兽的传闻。  
这一年的冬天，在第一场大雪刚刚落到大森林的晚上，独角兽被一个猎人放在野外的捕兽夹抓住了。厚厚的积雪里，独自前行的独角兽踩中了陷阱，捕兽夹死死咬住了独角兽的后腿，让它血流如注。疼痛让敏感的独角兽痛得浑身发抖，但它挣扎着站起身，一瘸一拐地向前走，银白色的血液在积雪上拖出了很长的印子。  
独角兽艰难前行了很久。幸运的是，在独角兽逃走后不久，雪又下了起来。新雪掩盖了独角兽的血迹，让它逃脱了设下圈套的猎人的追捕。然而独角兽始终无法挣脱腿上的捕兽夹，夹子锋利的齿咬得越来越紧，独角兽失血也越来越严重。为了逃到安全地带，独角兽仍然坚持继续向前移动，直到它在结冰的溪边再次摔倒，动弹不得。  
这时候天快亮了，独角兽侧身倒在冰面上，喘息渐渐弱了，意识也越发不清晰，但它在朦胧中听到了脚踩在积雪上的声音，这声音越走越近，直到一双厚重的靴子停在它面前——是猎人！  
4.  
猎人叫先寇布，和给独角兽设下陷阱的猎人一样，都曾是帝国探险队的成员。先寇布离开帝国的时候只有十六岁，距离现在已经有十几年了。在这十几年中，先寇布独自生活在森林里，以打猎为生，将从前的种种都抛在了脑后。  
猎人是在打猎结束后途经这里的，嗅觉异常敏锐的他一走进山谷，就闻到一股奇异的味道，于是猎人循着味道寻找，发现了虚弱的独角兽。  
意识到面前的生物是独角兽的瞬间，先寇布简直难以置信。先寇布不信神，也绝不相信所谓的永生与独角兽的传说，他从当初执行任务的最开始，就觉得这是一次荒谬且有去无回的旅程，然而现在躺在他脚下的，确确实实是一只独角兽，而且是通体洁白，优雅美丽又带着无助的独角兽。  
不过独角兽严重的伤势让猎人没有时间再去发呆或惊叹。独角兽被夹住的腿止不住地抽搐，伤口处源源不断流出银色的鲜血，又很快因为寒冷而被凝固在坚冰上，而独角兽的眼睛慢慢开始失神，像是蒙了一层薄雾。  
猎人蹲下身，按住独角兽的腿，徒手掰开了捕兽夹，把独角兽的腿解放出来。他又撕下衣服的长条，牢牢捆扎住伤口。在这个过程中，独角兽一直昏昏沉沉地看着他。做好简单的伤口处理后，猎人捞住独角兽的腰部，把它抱了起来，扛到肩上，然后拎起武器走向自己小屋的方向。  
5.  
独角兽醒来时，发现它正在一个人类的小屋里。时间大概是第二天晚上了，因为外面是呼呼响个不停的北风。  
人类的小屋是厚重的鹅卵石搭建而成的，并不大，但因为有熊熊燃烧的壁炉火，屋子里特别温暖。  
独角兽能感觉到自己躺在软软的垫子上。它低头时，发现面前是一个泥土捏成，又经过烧制的碗，碗里装着清水，旁边放着一些嫩芽，看来是新从积雪和落叶下挖出来的。但是独角兽没有食欲，只是低头啜了两口水，而后想站起来。随即一阵剧痛让它摔了回去，而这些响动也吵醒了屋子里的猎人。  
猎人从靠背椅子上站了起来。他很高，身体强壮，双眼炯炯有神。独角兽呆望着他，看着他迈步走到自己面前，然后蹲下来。  
猎人想伸手抚摸独角兽，但他好像想到了什么，在半空中停住了手，然后把手收了回去。他转而用大手握住独角兽的伤腿，刻意避开了受伤的区域，把那条被严严实实包扎的腿轻轻移动了一点，让独角兽能够舒舒服服趴着。  
在猎人做这一切的时候，独角兽偏过头望着他，想从猎人眼中捕捉他的情绪，但猎人一直没有和它对视，让独角兽有点莫名的委屈。猎人走开了，拿回一张厚厚的毯子，把独角兽包住，然后他起身走到屋子的另一端，回到自己的床上睡觉了。  
6.  
独角兽从此在猎人的小屋里住了下来。  
最开始是因为独角兽腿上的伤。在最初的一个月里，独角兽站不起身子，一直趴在软垫上。天气好的时候，猎人出门打猎。猎人出门前会把水和新鲜的食物放在独角兽面前，傍晚归来时独角兽还懒懒地在垫子上躺着，但是水和食物都吃掉了大半。天气差的时候，猎人就留在自己的小屋里，或是做饭，或是制造工具。  
独角兽最喜欢看猎人做饭。猎人拿出铁锅，加上冰和雪，用壁炉火把水烧开，然后把雪水搓净的土豆和萝卜切开，放进去煮，直到它们散发出浓郁的香气。最开始，猎人做的饭只够他自己的饭量，但后来他发现独角兽用一种奇特的眼神看着他，就试着把热腾腾的食物放到独角兽面前，然后惊奇地发现独角兽很喜欢这些食物，并来者不拒地把它们吃了干净。从此以后，猎人每次做饭都要分成两份，一份只加蔬菜，先出锅，拿给独角兽吃，另一份加鱼和肉干，留给猎人自己食用。  
等到独角兽的伤差不多恢复时，春天也到了。积雪消融，树木吐出新绿，鸟和小动物们都回来了。猎人看到独角兽的伤好了，就有了放独角兽回到森林里的想法，然而独角兽是不愿意的。它虽有思想，却并不能说话，因而它没法告诉猎人，它想留在猎人身边，每天晚上吃猎人炖的土豆和萝卜。  
猎人很快也把这个想法抛诸脑后了，因为他太孤独了。猎人从小就在毫无温情的人类家庭长大，后来又被送到军队里参加毫无成功可能的探险。军队哗变后，他拒绝了其他士兵的邀请，一个人居住，十几年来都以打猎为生。自从去年冬天，他从溪边捡回这只独角兽后，生活多了很多乐趣：传说中的独角兽美丽优雅而智慧，然而这只独角兽虽然在被他捡回来的伊始很安静，但后来猎人发现它只不过是懒。独角兽在他的屋子里冒冒失失的，经常弄翻东西，导致猎人后来专门用木头做了个很高的柜子，把重要的东西都塞进去，保证独角兽绝对够不到。再后来，独角兽居然有了睡床的习惯。趁猎人不在，它就跳到猎人的床上，毫无形象地呼呼大睡。最初几次，猎人把独角兽拎回它的专属垫子上，后来不知怎么就心软了，晚上睡觉时就伸手搂着独角兽，和它一起睡。  
就这样折腾来折腾去，春天就快过去了。让猎人大为诧异的是，有一天傍晚，当他回到小屋时，自己的床上躺的不是那只洁白的独角兽，而是一个黑发的年轻男人。  
7.  
发现自己的小屋里有陌生人的瞬间，猎人的瞳孔猛地收缩，他开始用眼睛四处搜寻独角兽的身影，但哪里都找不到那只白色的动物。  
猎人转而将目光投向了占据自己的床的男人。男人背对着自己躺着，浑身赤裸，头微微侧着，看上去像是睡着了。关于男人的来历，猎人有点奇妙的预感，但他仍然不动声色。猎人回身从墙壁上取下悬挂备用的粗绳子，轻轻走到自己的床前，在不惊醒男人的前提下用绳子绕过他的臂膀、手腕和双腿，再缓缓收紧，系上绳结，接着他才掏出兜里的布料，猛地按住男人的嘴，防止对方在挣扎的过程中发出声音。  
猎人用力捂住男人的嘴的瞬间，男人被惊醒了。他睁大眼睛，想叫出声，却被粗糙的布料塞满口腔，堵住了全部声音，他想用力挣扎，但手脚都被牢牢捆住，动弹不得。猎人把完全丧失了反抗能力的男人抓起来，拖到壁炉边的地毯上，让他勉强保持坐着的姿势。  
火光让猎人把男人的脸庞看得更清楚，那是一张孩子气的脸孔。男人的眼神清澈透亮，直直望着猎人，让猎人把盘问的话语收了回去。猎人的脑海里突然出现了一种最让他感到不可思议的可能——他离开时，为了防止其他动物偷偷跑进屋子偷吃东西，刻意从外面锁了门，屋子里只有那只懒懒散散的独角兽，而现在独角兽不见了，自己的床上却突然出现了这个男人……那么这个男人是……既然传说中的独角兽都在他面前出现了，那么独角兽变成人的样子又何尝不可能呢？  
想到这里，猎人看向男人的眼神突然柔和下来，他取出塞住男人的嘴的布料，向他询问：“你是独角兽吗？”  
不出猎人所料，被绳索牢牢捆住的男人向他点了点头。猎人的目光随即落到男人的腿间，然后他看到了男人大腿根部狰狞的伤疤。  
8.  
绳索被解开了，但刚才的粗暴绑缚在男人皮肤上留下很多红印子。猎人略带歉疚地移开视线，起身准备给他找几件自己的衣服。但猎人还没走两步，就听到背后的响动，等他回过头时，看到男人委屈地趴在地上：看来是男人想站起来，但没成功，结果摔倒了。猎人抓着男人的肩窝把他扶起来，略思索了一下，就把他横抱起来，放回床上。  
猎人捡起平常给独角兽盖的毯子，把男人囫囵裹住，然后抱着手臂站直，看向软软缩在毯子里的男人。  
“看样子，阁下这是第一次变成人类的样子？”  
年轻男人张了张嘴，但很快意识到他舌头很僵，说不出话，只能向猎人苦笑了一下。  
虽然男人自始至终没有向猎人说一句话，但奇妙的是，他和猎人都能明白彼此的意思。  
9.  
独角兽最初变成人类的那几天里，身体虚软发疼，使不上力气，连站起来都做不到。  
在这期间，猎人没出去打猎，一直在忙着照顾男人。  
猎人给男人准备食物和清水，并时不时帮床上的男人移动身体，防止他因为躺太久了而身体僵硬。可是除了这些需求以外，男人还有点别的需求……这时候他会用莫名渴望的眼神看着猎人，直到猎人走到床前，把他抱起来，带到屋外。走到合适的位置后，猎人会一手搂住男人的腰，另一只手解开他的衣服，帮他解决生理问题。  
随着男人的身体一点点恢复，他开始在猎人的允许下，扶着小屋的墙壁慢慢前行，直到学会人类的走路方式。猎人也将蘸水的手指伸进他的口腔，轻轻揉捏他的舌头，让他模仿自己的嘴型，慢慢学会说话。后来猎人开始带男人出去，教他使用工具，挖掘能吃的蔬菜。  
和男人在一起的生活依旧有趣，但猎人也开始思考独角兽是如何变成人类的。猎人想来想去，觉得能让独角兽变成人类模样的原因只有一个，那就是它吃了人类的食物。  
但让猎人始料未及的是，当那年的秋天过去一半时，由独角兽变来的男人的身体又发生了一些变化。  
10.  
最初是习惯的变化。  
独角兽还没变成人类的样子时，它就开始跳到猎人的床上，和猎人一起睡了。后来即使它的模样发生了变化，猎人也能感觉到男人对自己的依赖。在男人还站不起来的的那段时间，他每天晚上都会温顺地缩在猎人怀里，任由猎人粗糙的大手揉搓他的身体，发出细细的轻哼。随着他的身体逐渐恢复，他变得好动了一些，甚至偶尔会伸手挠猎人，然后恶作剧成功似地露出坏笑。  
然而当时间接近秋末的某一天晚上，当时已近接近睡觉的时候了，猎人准备像往常一样，帮男人脱掉外衣，把他抱到床上。但出乎猎人预料的是，男人偏头拒绝了他，而后绕过猎人，从床上拉过一条毯子，回到自己还是独角兽模样时睡的垫子旁，背对自己躺下了。猎人满腹疑惑，但他自忖，这两天自己的行为并没有什么异常啊，应该不至于让男人感觉不舒服。当天晚上，猎人带着满腹疑问睡着了。  
然而第二天，情况仍在持续。更让猎人感觉不安的是，男人开始抗拒和自己的日常接触。男人即使听到他说话，也不会转过脸看他，吃东西时也刻意拿着碗走得远远的。不过那天天气很好，猎人从早就出去打猎，男人没有跟着他。  
猎人是傍晚才回到家的，打开家门时，他发现男人裹了条毯子，缩在墙角。壁炉里没有添柴，火已经熄了。虽然白天阳光很好，但屋里冷得让人发抖。猎人这才后知后觉地意识到，男人是不是病了。  
猎人赶忙去壁炉边生了火，一转身，低头把严严实实裹着毯子的男人抱了起来。然而当猎人的手一碰到自己，男人就产生了激烈的反应。他用力地踢动双腿，还拼命甩头，想挣脱猎人的大手。但猎人凭着体型和力量的巨大优势，把他牢牢抓住，带回床上。  
禁锢着男人的手腕的同时，猎人感觉到了他炽热的体温——这是前所未有的。当猎人低下头查看男人的状态时，男人偏过头闭上了眼睛。他的脸颊染上通红，嘴唇水润而微微张开，腰身轻轻摆动，而他得到自由的那只手的手指则轻轻抓着猎人的袖子一角，不愿松开。  
猎人忽然明白了。猎人幼年时，曾撞见过母亲和陌生男人在一起时的样子，幼小的他既不解又愤怒，眼看着房门在面前被推上，而面色潮红的母亲靠在油腻的垫子上，用圆润的臂膀搂住那个男人的脖子。等猎人长大了一点，他就被赶出去自谋生路了。十五岁的某个夏夜，他一个人在酒馆里坐着，喝了不少酒。这时，一个穿着艳丽，脂粉气扑鼻的年轻女人坐到他面前，端起酒杯，向他绽了一个挑逗十足的笑容。从酒馆出来后，他就带那个女人回到了自己住的地方。他没有积蓄，也没有灯光，唯一的照明是一段短短的蜡烛。他记得女人俯身点亮烛火，小小的火苗照亮了她饱满白皙的胸脯。然后是亲吻和抚摸，女人的手指主动扣住了他的。他们发出了满意的喘息声，而他的手自然而然地伸向了女人的脸庞，感觉到火热和欲望……  
想到这里，猎人突然停下了回忆，脑海中纷乱的画面纷纷离他而去了。他仍然呆在自己的小屋里，面前是自己的床，上面躺着一名由独角兽变化而来的男人，这名男人正在情欲中煎熬，茫然无措。  
“请问阁下需要在下的帮助吗？”  
猎人询问的声音在火焰的哔啵声中分外清晰，让头脑一片空白的男人忽然恢复了一点知觉。但男人的眼前蒙着一层雾气，看不真切，也听不清。  
“请……呜！”男人刚刚开口说话，猛烈的情欲就让他溢出破碎的呻吟声。  
11.  
自从变成人类以来，独角兽的身体变了，感官也变了。身体不再容易被控制，知觉也减退了很多。但这并不是全部。  
从前一天傍晚开始，他突然察觉到身体内部发生了一些难以名状的变化。就像一簇火苗被点燃，他忽然烦躁了起来。因此当猎人像往常一样想搂住他的时候，他居然破天荒拒绝了，然后落荒而逃，让身后的人感到不解。但接下来，男人就没有余裕思考猎人是怎么想的了——莫名的感觉潮水一样涌来，轮流拍击他理智的防线。每当一个浪头狠狠拍来时，他就用毯子更紧地裹住自己，夹紧双腿，咬牙抵挡。同时，他也刻意压低呼吸声，防止床上的猎人听到任何异常。  
好在猎人并没有因为他的行为多想，很快就睡着了，还发出响亮的鼾声。这让男人略微放下心来。但随之而来的是更猛烈的折磨。男人能感觉到，他的身体内部在纠缠、在抗议、，在随着呼吸一次次缩紧又放开，带来更多的情欲。然而他并不明白这种感觉。  
几千年来，他一直以独角兽的样貌生活着，美丽和长久以来的和平相处让他和森林里的动物们疏离。他见过动物们在情欲的裹挟下的模样：动物们奔跑、争斗、在土地上打滚，甚至在他面前交媾。对于这一切，他都视为平常。然而当他变成人的模样后，却突然被这种感觉围绕，这让他手足无措。  
喘息声从唇齿间漏了出来，痒感也越来越明显，而痒并收缩的那个地方也随着呼吸的节奏溢出液体，浸湿了男人的大腿。  
男人突然下了决心。他用毯子把身体裹得更紧，只露出发顶，然后将一只手探了下去。手指冰凉，在碰到他身前的器官时把他冻得一哆嗦，他松了手，把手指在腿上轻轻焐热，然后重新握住自己。起初他的手动得很慢，敏感的器官随着手的动作微微摆动。随着时间的流逝，他撸动的速度逐渐加快，而莫名的感觉也渐渐接近。  
“就快了”，他想着。  
然而在他即将抵达终点的瞬间，突然有一阵响动——什么东西落到了地上！  
男人被突如其来的声音吓到了，他脑海一片空白，身体却率先攀到了高峰，在余韵中抖个不停。然后他听到了猎人的鼾声：应该是猎人的衣服掉了。惊魂方定的男人低头颤抖了几次，这才发出如释重负的喘息声。一些凉而黏腻的液体留在他的指间。还没等他彻底恢复过来，奇怪的感觉就卷土重来了，可是这一次的渴望没有之前那么猛烈。与此同时，夜晚的困倦也渐渐侵袭了男人，他将头侧着移动了一点，在困倦和并不激烈的情欲中缓缓沉入梦乡。  
12.（接10）  
男人终于没有说完这句话，因为猎人低头吻了他，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，头发垂落至头发。  
昏黄的火光中，猎人的身体挡住了男人的全部视线，也压制了男人的一切渴望。  
猎人闭着眼试探男人的嘴唇——先是单纯的贴合，然后是舌头的侵入。侵入的过程非常顺利，男人显然欢迎所有的纠缠。他微微仰头，闭着眼睛，用舌头不甚熟练地回应，并在被舔舐到敏感的地方时发出甜腻的呜咽。唾液从两人的唇缝间流出，顺着男人的脸颊滑到床单上，但是男人并不在意。如果说昨晚的情潮让他手足无措，那么今晚的折磨就是逼他失去理智了——一切思想和纠结都已纷纷离他而去，剩下的只有无尽的深红色的旋涡——如果要从漩涡中逃出来，必须有人拉他一把！而现在，救他的手就在眼前！男人在猎人微微仰头的瞬间又将头凑了上去，模仿猎人刚才的样子，主动把舌头伸进他的口腔，拼命搅动，直到猎人再次俯身压住他，撕咬他的唇舌，攫夺他的空气，逼出他的眼泪。  
一吻结束，男人瘫软在床上，剧烈喘息，眼神都有点涣散了，但本能犹在他耳边叫嚣：还不够！于是男人睁大双眼转头，在猎人再次准备起身的时候按住了他的胳膊：“我想……要您”  
男人的眼神很清澈，和他们在冰冻的溪边第一次见面时并无二致，他的眼里也染上了欲望。这欲望是直接的，是充满诱惑的。不过在如此直白的欲望下，又藏了一丝天真。只有天真如男人，才会在欲望的最初手足无措，但当他认识到自己欲望的来源时，又完全不加掩饰——于是他像个孩子一样提出了要求。  
面对男人的求助，猎人无法拒绝。  
“我答应您。但是，阁下作为无经验者，能答应我，今晚的节奏由我来掌控吗？”  
说这句话的时候，猎人重新俯身，将两手撑在男人的身侧，双眼直视男人的眼睛。  
“可以，”男人眼眶湿润地望向他，“谢谢您。”  
男人刚说完这句话，就被一双大手捞起来，跪在猎人面前。猎人的手滑到他的腰间，褪下他本就松松垮垮的衣裤，把它们随手扔到地上，接着顺势解了自己的上衣，也扔到一边。然后猎人抓住男人的后颈，将他按到自己怀里。  
这一连串行为有点粗暴，但是粗暴中透着一点急切。男人的脸颊贴在猎人赤裸的胸膛上，感受浓密胸毛带来的刺痒。他有点害怕，但是因为已经答应了猎人，就顺从地伸出胳膊，抱在猎人腰际。  
然而猎人的动作却根本没有要缓和的趋势。他的手来回抚摸了几次男人的背部，又在他腰部的软肉上揉了几下，就一路向下，探到男人的身后，在他的后穴四周打转。  
与此同时，被欲望焦灼的男人开始自发地寻求刺激，他闭上眼睛，在被抚摸的同时向前顶胯，然而猎人下身围的布料太硬了，娇嫩的前端根本受不了这样的折磨。男人大胆地伸手向前，扣在猎人身上，想解开猎人下身的布料。  
但紧跟着，头顶上的声音就让他吓了一跳。  
“您不是答应了我，今晚听我的吗？”  
男人瑟缩了一下，松开了手。  
“在做好足够的扩张之前，我不希望吓到您。”  
说这句话的同时，猎人一直逡巡在外的手指忽然探入一个指节，让男人发出了短促的惊呼。被异物侵入的瞬间，男人本能地想向前移动，逃开潜在的伤害，但他已经逃不掉了。  
猎人一只手在男人身后继续入侵，另一只手掐着他瘦而挺拔的腰部。至于他的嘴唇，则衔住男人娇小的乳头，然后是牙尖噬咬。  
“放……呜！放……开我！”男人发出抗拒的声音，却没有任何作用。  
他的乳头被猎人吮得发痛，而他的后穴因为有自发分泌的液体的润滑，变得温热而柔润，根本无法阻挡手指的进入。  
很快，猎人的手指就齐根没入。那手指在男人的身体里打着旋戳刺，好像是在寻找什么——很快，他就找到了目标。在被按到一个地方的瞬间，男人呜咽一声，身体猛地一跳，又软了下来。  
“阁下，这是您身体最敏感的地方啊。”说这句话的同时，猎人的手指再次发力，按上了那个小而圆的凸起。这次男人抓住他的胸毛，扯得他有点疼。  
是有点疼，但是也更有趣了。不过猎人是不会告诉男人这些的。他抽出手指，带出不少粘稠的透明液体。男人因为手指的抽出抖了一下，松开了抓着猎人胸膛的手——就是现在！猎人用沾满液体的手抓住男人的肩膀，把他拎起来，让他背对自己趴跪在床上。  
男人想回头看，但是猎人伸长胳膊抓住他的下巴，让他维持视线向前，另一只手又将手指送进他的后穴——这次是两根。一根手指进入已是不易，更何况是两根。手指循着未干的液体，重新塞了进去。两根手指完全进入后，就开始坏心眼地捣乱：摆动、弯曲、戳刺，让这幅身体的主人哀叫不已。但即使男人求饶，猎人都丝毫没有停下来的意思，仅仅两根手指就仿佛有用不完的花样，被轮番在男人身上尝试。男人的身体又敏感又顺从，他身前的性器越来越硬，却得不到丝毫抚慰，而他后穴中的液体源源不断地流出，在甬道里汇集，并在猎人的手指撤出一半时尽数流出来，滴在床上。  
男人以为猎人终于要把手指撤出来了，但紧跟着就被打消了一切侥幸：手指被增加到了三根，而这三根手指的目的很明确：扩张，尽可能扩张。三根手指开始在男人的穴口进进出出，粗糙的指甲面将穴口处的皮肤磨得深红，衬着白皙的臀部，看起来分外可怜。  
猎人终于停下了抽插的手指，也收回了禁锢着男人下巴的大手，转而抓住男人柔软的臀瓣，用力揉搓。这让男人感到舒服，他眯了眼睛，开始试探地跟随男人揉搓的频率摆动臀部。  
猎人的声音忽然响了起来：“要进来了，可能会有点疼。在我完全进来之前，请您不要回头。”  
男人听到了猎人解开衣服的声音。他有点害怕，但更多的是期待。可是还不能回头。  
很快，一个火热而坚硬的东西抵在了男人身后。那东西的头部先是在男人臀部磨蹭几下，然后就准确地找到了入口，开始一点点进入。  
虽然已经被猎人提醒过会疼，但是当疼痛来临时，男人仍是有点受不住。  
他本就身量不算高，体型又比猎人小很多，平心而论，猎人性器的大小对他来说并不合适，但此时他已别无选择，只能承受。  
小而颜色浅淡的穴口先是被迫吞下了手指，然后又是粗壮的性器，所有褶皱都被展平，撑大到不能再撑。可是这还不够，猎人的性器才进去了头部，而男人自己的欲望仍然蛰伏在身体深处。他需要更多。  
“阁下，您感觉怎么样？太疼的话不用勉强。”猎人的声音在背后响起。  
男人却没有回头：“请继续。”他将头部和纤细的脖子埋在两臂之间，闷闷地回答道。  
听了男人的话，猎人不再犹疑，继续推进。  
过程是疼的，是被撑开、被撕裂的疼，但也不完全是疼。疼痛中夹杂着被填满的成就感和快感。男人感受着猎人的性器一点点进入，一点点侵占，直到最终的没入。  
完全进入后，猎人略微挺了挺胯，这刺激令男人发出短促的呻吟声。猎人拉过男人的一只胳膊，牵引着他的手来到两个人连接的地方，用男人柔软的指腹摩挲柔嫩的边缘和粗壮性器的根部，让他感受呼吸时轻微的收缩。  
猎人可以肯定的是，男人喜欢这种感觉。虽然他有点害羞，但没有任何犹疑和害怕，就连眼底的欲望也丝毫没有减退的意思。  
“那我要开始动了，阁下。”猎人说。


	2. Chapter 2

返回上一章即可，呜呜呜呜


End file.
